Creation Universe (Josh0108's edition)
Creation Universe is an amusement park located in Tokyo, Anaheim, Orlando, London, Fortaleza and Abu Dhabi where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is based off various video games, animations, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by *mynameischrome*. The park first opened in Anaheim in 1998. Orlando (2004), Tokyo (2009), London (2013), Fortaleza (2016) and Abu Dhabi (2020) locations soon followed. List of attractions Creation Central These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The Creation Coaster *The Hall of Crazy Mirrors *The Blade Alley Maze *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Creation Climb (A 12 foot rock-climbing wall) *Orange Driver (A racetrack, presented by Bridgestone) *Princess Peach's Castle (The gateway to Super Mario Land) *PB&J's Houseboat (The gateway to Camp PB&J Otter) (removed in 2004) *The Magic Arcade (located within Creation Universe Inn) *Pilot Trainer (a Gerstlauer Sky Fly, presented by a local airline (Delta Airlines (AI and OR), (ANA (TO), (British Airways (LO), LATAM (FO) and (Etihad Airways (AD)) Super Mario Land This area is based on the Super Mario franchise. *Yoshi Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) (Opened in 2003) *Bowser's Doom Coaster (a Intamin Motocoaster) (Opened in 2008) *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) (Opened in 2003) *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) *Wiggler Spin (Parody of Slinky Dog ZigZag Spin) Drillimation Land Drillimation Land is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation (a series featuring Namco's Mr Driller characters and Kagami Yoshimizu's Lucky Star characters). The area opened in 2005, taking Camp PB&J Otter's place. *Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (Parody of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast) *Konata Izumi and the Escape from Lord Brinks (Parody of Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts) *Drillimation Studios (Parody of Universal Florida's Nickelodeon Studios) *Lord Brinks's Lair *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers Camp PB&J Otter This section of Creation Universe was geared mainly towards children and families and was based on the works of PB&J Otter. The area opened in 1999 and was closed in 2004 due to the declining amount of visitors as well as the show ending. *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *Butter Otter's Playful Area *Pet-A-Go-Round *Pinch's Fun Swings *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) Guyish City This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults. It is based on the works of Blue Mario (not to be confused with Mario in Super Mario Land and his love to the color blue, and is the largest area of the park. This area opened in 2003. *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (Adults ride on plastic replicas of Toddlers) *Blue HQ (A hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship *Control The Ship (people control an RC boat) *Shiparty (bumper cars but with ships) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range) *Backstream (a futuristic maze in a cube like building, to close from 2018-2020 for extensive refurbishment) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game) *A giant blue-colored clock *Dimension 2 (A hidden underground maze) *Le Grande Pool (a three meter deep pool with an area of a typical Olympic sized swimming pool.) Comedy Land '''Comedy Land '''is basically a replica of Lakeside City, the main location in Comedy World. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando and Anaheim. It opened in 2000. *A replica of the Pearson household *A replica of Dallas' house *Paul's Pizza Parlor *Comic Fortress (unlike the series, Creation Universe's CF is an arcade) *Match Boy and Match Girl's office *Level A (a Bolliger & Mabillard flying coaster themed around a glitch, it is slightly misleading as it is separate to the area itself)(Opened in 2015) Cyberspace This area is divided into 3 mini areas: Happy Tree Town, Free Country, USA. and Goiky. Happy Tree Town, Free Country, USA. opened in 2012, while Goiky opened in 2018. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. Goiky will have a separate area in Orlando and London. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show, presented in Fortaleza by Natura) *Flippy's War Planes (a Zamperla Air Race ride) *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal) *Petunia's Treehouse Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson Super Loop ride) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every month) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) Goiky * FreeSmart Van Escape * Firey's Handglider Adventure Angry Birds Land An area based of the Angry Birds franchise. It is available at all parks except for Tokyo (Not familiar) and London (Thorpe Park in Staines has a Angry Birds area, so they declined it for London). This area opened in 2015. *Angry Birds 4D *Chuck's Speedy Coaster *Matilda's Swingy Wingy *Bomb's Bumper Cars *King Mudbeard's (Leonard's) Castle *The Blue's Planes *Hal's Boomerang Drop *The Red Express *Stella's Bubble Ship *The Mighty Eagle The World of Josh0108 This area is based on Josh0108 and his favorite stuff. Its quite a random area. The area opened in 2016. The Hetalia attractions have a minimum age limit of 14 because of the extensive use of stereotypes, profanity and sex references. *Creation Theater (Currently showing Hetalia: The Great World from March 3 to November 5 three times a week (usually on Friday, Saturday and Sunday but varies at peak season)) *Sana and Linas's Adventure (Parody of Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey) *Olympic Mascots: Guardians Of Light: Escape from Flamuna (Parody of Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT!, opens in 2020 to coincide with the movie) Creation Universe SplashLand A water park in Creation Universe Orlando. *3 pools (main, family and kids) *Glass Tower Dive (ProSlide TurboMAMMOTH) *Aliz and Alex’s AquaZone (ProSlide WaterKINGDOM) *Dueling Drillers (ProSlide KrakenRACER) *Lochlady River (lazy river) *The Wave (wave pool) *Eric’s Summer Shock (WhiteWater AquaTube) *PC Guy’s Daring Drop (WhiteWater AquaDrop) *Dream Island Blitz (ProSlide RocketBLAST) *FireFall (WhiteWater Boomerango) *Slideboard Challenge (WhiteWater Slideboarding) *WaterChallenge (WhiteWater AquaCourse) List of restaurants *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in Guyish Central and The World of Josh0108. *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *Paul's Pizza Parlor *A Pizza Hut in Guyish Central. *The Broken Barrel (A replica of the restaurant of the same name, which unlike the series, serves homemade food) *A KFC near The GoCoaster. *A Burger King near Angry Birds Land. *The Drillmation Cafe *Mario's Italian Restaurant *A replica of the restaurant in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restaurant that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *A Subway in Drillmation Land *Munchy's Munching Snacks (Closed in 2004) *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant (Closed in 2004) *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery (Closed in 2004) List of hotels *Creation Universe Inn is the main hotel of the park. It has 250 rooms in 10 floors. *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 6 floors. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store with multiple locations throughout the resort) *The Drill Stuff *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies (Closed in 2004) *Creation Universe Gift Shop *Super Mario Store *Creation Central Confectionery Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in Drillimation Land *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *Puchi Seen in Camp PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Butter Otter Seen in Guyish City *Blue Mario Seen in Comedy Land *Eric Pearson *Edward Pearson *Paul Pearson *Susan Pearson *Dallas Jones *Sebastian Charmatz *David Maldanado *Joey Maldanado Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (not an actor in a costume, but he is automatically controlled by a hidden transmitter which tracks him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *Everlasting Memories (Parody of Disney's Happily Ever After) *The Key to Creativity (Parody of Disney's Mickey and the Magical Map, presented by Amazon) Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *The attractions in Creation Universe Tokyo (for some attractions) and Creation Universe Fortaleza have their country's main language as default, but feature English subtitles. **However, the subtitles can be set to their country's main language (Japanese for Tokyo and Portuguese for Fortaleza) by a request to a cast member or even turned off altogether. Corporate Sponsors Creation Universe has had partnerships with many corporations and companies that have provided the guests and cast with many of their products for them, and some have also sponsored attractions. Each company listed has partnerships in all or some Creation Universe parks, depending on the company operations. All Parks *Fujifilm (photo provider) *Coca-Cola (beverages) *Frito-Lay (snacks) *Bridgestone (tires, sponsor Orange Driver) *Dole (fruit) *Heinz (condiments) *Mars (confectionery) *Kellogg's (cereal) *Danone (dairy) *Amazon (retail, sponsor Birth of Creation) *Nabisco (cookies) *Unilever (personal care product, ice cream) *LG (electronics, displays) *Starbucks (coffee) Anaheim and Orlando *Delta Airlines (sponsor Pilot Trainer) *Verizon (telecommunications) Tokyo *All Nippon Airways (sponsor Pilot Trainer) London *British Airways (sponsor Pilot Trainer) Fortaleza *LATAM (sponsor Pilot Trainer) *Natura (sponsor Smoochie Smash) *Grupo Globo (sponsor Splendid: Tower of Power and Raving Rabbids: The Time Machine) Abu Dhabi *Etihad Airways (sponsor Pilot Trainer) Certain Parks Some Creation Universe partners only operate in certain countries. This means they can't be set as an "All Parks" sponsor. *Starlight Children's Foundation (official charity and foundation) (Anaheim, Orlando and London) Gallery CU Map.png|The current map. Image.jpeg|Autographs. Plan your visit You can see what to do at the park here. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here. Category:Theme Parks Category:Open Pages Category:Creation Universe